Slowly
by Xinice
Summary: Gwen's mom went out for a late night shift, but Gwen gets suspicious. Slowly, her family members are getting killed, and only one person can help her at the moment.
1. Meeting at the Party

**Hi! I am making a LOT of new fictions because I want to, and...Yea...Well here is your new story/caps!**

A girl ran down the cold pavement, the water hitting her face lightly. She ran past the street lights and made a sharp left. She walked up the porch steps and pressed the wet blue doorbell. Her favorite blue sweater, drenched. The lights in the house shined bright and colorful. People, talking, yelling can be heard from inside. She straightened her skinny jeans and wiped her soaked black converse on the welcome mat. The door opened with a guy wearing a button downed pink shirt, blue capris, a cowboy hat, and a gold lose choker dangling from his neck.

"Gwen! You made it! I'm glad, come in!" Geoff opened the door more widely, entering the drenched goth into his 'humble' home. Half school was crowded in the living room, while the other half was probably upstairs drinking or so.

"Sorry I was late...My mom grounded me and I couldn't use the car." Gwen said while stepping in. She took her hood of and shook her hair dry.

"Why'd ya get grounded?" Geoff yelled through the noise and closed the door with a slam.

"My brother Jason called me a douche, and so, I grabbed the nearest thing and poured it on him...It was a whole bottle of sprite, and now..It's empty.."Gwen smirked while heading up stairs to the second floor, where the punch bowl would be. Geoff tagged along and followed Gwen from behind.

"Hey! I forgot, there's a new dude here. He seemed cool, I'll show him to ya!" Gwen nodded and followed Geoff up the spiral stair case. "Hey yo Duncan!" Geoff called over to a guy who wore a black shirt, capris, red converse, 6 piercings, and a green mo-hawk that stood proudly at the top of his head. "Duncan, this is Gwen, Gwen, this is Duncan." They shook hands, and Geoff left them to go find Bridgette.

"Who's Bridgette?" Duncan asked while sipping his red punch.

"Bridgette's Geoff's Girlfriend. So, who ya friends with right now?" Gwen shook her soda and opened it making it shoot all over a nerdy chick. They laughed simultaneously while Gwen sipped her drink.

"Dj,Geoff, You of course, LeShawna, and a guy named Owen..." Then right on cue, Owen ran out of a room door and screamed 'PIZZA' then sprinted down the stairs, making hims stumble.

"Really? Owen?"

"Well, the dude couldn't let me go of his 'hug' so I had to barter with him.."

"Barter?" Gwen asked with a smug face printed all over her. Duncan only shrugged in reply.

"Favorite movie?" Duncan asked while pouring more punch in his now empty glass.

"Why so random? And my favorite would probably be...The ring!"

"No way! Mine to! I always like the faces of the people when she says '7 days'. There faces are priceless." Duncan and Gwen laughed and talked through out the whole party. They found out they had a lot in common and decided to make a secret handshake. When the part was done, Gwen and Duncan exchanged numbers and headed home.

"He seems like a nice guy, if you get to know him..." Gwen whispered quietly while running back home. She dug in her pocket and pulled out a gold key. She stuck the key in the key hole, twisting it, and opened it. She saw her brother, Jason, playing video games with Meloney.

"Hey! Where's mom?" Gwen asked, taking her sweater of, Meloney looked at her and simply answered "I don't know..Maybe she's in a late shift..." Gwen was confused. Her mom never had a late night shift..Maybe it changed.

Gwen walked upstairs, and changed into her Pj' out the whole time, her mind was occupied with the fact that her mom was in a late night shift..She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach but brushed it of and drifted of tot sleep.

**The Next Day**

**Duncan**

**7:15AM**

Duncan awoke bu his alarm clock. He pressed the button to turn it of, but it didn't... It came to the point where he had to throw it out the window.

"Fricking clock..." Duncan mumbled while he glumly went to his closet. He took out a red wife beater, and black cargo pants. He wore the same converse from yesterday, but it looked more old and beaten up. He dyed his hair red instead of green today and ran of for the school bus.

"Hey yo Duncan!" Geoff called from the back seat as soon as he got on the bus. Duncan smiled and waved while walking over to where Geoff was sitting. He sat down and took out his Mp3 player, Animal I Have Become could be heard through his earphone.

"So, what did you do with Gwen last time at the party?" Geoff smirked thinking of something nasty, all this while sucking on a lollipop. Duncan simply rolled his teal eye's and explained what he did with Gwen. "Oh..That's it dude? I thought you would've gone far.."

"Okay, you sound like those creepy drunk dudes that offer little kids weed, and you scare them..."Duncan explained now getting scared by his friends actions.

"I'm just pulling your chains dude, just wondering..." Duncan nodded while looking over to his left to see Gwen listening to her Mp3 player, while talking to a ghetto looking girl.

"Hey Gwen!" Gwen swiftly turned around and was surprised that she never new her best friend was right beside her.

"Oh hey Duncan! How have you been?" Gwen asked while lowering the volume to her Mp3 player. Duncan shrugged in response.

"Ditto?"

"Good...But my mom wasn't home last night, my sister thought she was on a late night shift. But our mom never had a night shift...It was kinda weird.." Gwen looked sad and worried.

"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure your mom is fine! She probably went somewhere and came home late." Gwen only nodded. The bus came to a stop and everyone charged out the door.

**Okay! Good start in my opinion...Please fav, and review! It's waiting for you...You know you want to click it...Go ahead...It's free...**


	2. Prom Crushes

**Hello! Here is your chaps! **

Gwen walked down the bus and went inside her school, her mind still occupied from yesterday. She didn't even know she bumped into someone.

"Oops, sorry Gwen." It was Bridgette, her friend since grade 3, also Geoff's Boyfriend.

"Oh, sorry Bridge...So, how are you and Geoff?" Gwen asked while opening her locker.

"We're good! What about you and Dunk? Huh?" Bridgette nudged Gwen. Gwen sighed in frustration when something came across her mind.

"Wait..How did you know I was talking to Duncan?"

"You called my name?" Duncan came out of no where. He was holding Harold by the back of his shirt collar. Harold was whining, scared what he'll do to him.

"What are you doing?" Gwen asked. She looked over at Harold who just cursed out a word.

"Nothin...Now, you said my name?" Duncan legit, threw, Harold away in a trash can, head first.

"Um, yea, but it's not really important..." Gwen mumbled , taking out some books from her locker. Duncan shrugged and walked away.

"Why didn't you tell him?" Bridgette whined.

"Cause, it'll be awkward, and I don't like him that way." Gwen closed her locker and walked over to art, with Bridgette trailing along behind her.

"Well, if you say so.." Bridgette sighed and parted from Gwen. Gwen walked down the long corridors searching for her Social Studies class. And it took her a *cough long cough* while...

"Finally!" Gwen sighed in relief and walked into her classroom, bumping into some _again_.

"Oh..Hi Trent.." Gwen blushed. Trent was a boy Gwen had a crush on for a while, she wouldn't tell ANYONE, even her best friends, LeShawna and Bridgette.

"Hey Gwen! Did you know there's a prom coming up?" Trent asked while he and Gwen walked in the room. Gwen looked at Trent perplexed, no one ever told her there was a prom coming up.

"Oh...Well...I won't go either way...Prom's really aren't my thing..." Gwen mumbled, knowing no one would ask her to go with her.

"Oh...Cause I was wondering if you wanted to go to the prom with me..." Trent scratched the back of his head, nervous and anxious for her answer. Gwen was beyond shocked, yet she was flattered.

"Well...I'd love to.." Gwen shyly smiled, looking away from Trent, avoiding eye contact. Trent on the other hand was wide eyed. He looked over at Gwen who was blushing. He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted.

"Hello class! Everyone back to their seats." Their teacher just burst-ed into the door. She was holding a DVD tape which caught everyone's attention. "Yes, yes, we're going to watch a movie, like I said!" Their teacher smiled and slightly pushed Gwen and Trent to their seats. They smiled at each other and went to their desks.

"Okay.. Anyone seen Duncan?" Their teacher asked, flipping pages through her clip board. Gwen was busy staring at Trent to even respond that she saw Duncan earlier this morning. But right on cue, Duncan walked in, no emotion on his face.

"Ah, Duncan, you made it." Duncan just shrugged and took a seat near Gwen.

"Sup' sweetheart?" Duncan asked, lifting his feet up and putting it on the desk, placing his arms at the back of his head.

"Nothing really...Trent just asked me out to the prom.." Gwen blushed while looking away from Trent, who just caught her staring at her.

"Oh..But you don't seem like the Prom type.." Duncan said, trying to change Gwen's decision on going to the prom with Trent.

"So? I just...Kinda like him.." This was the first time Gwen said anything about Trent being her crush. And plus, they just met last night, so why tell now? Why not Bridgette or LeShawna, she knew them more than Duncan.

Gwen thought about for a while till the lights went out. Gwen looked up seeing the projector screen trying to process the DVD.

"This might take a while.." The teacher spoke, roaming the insides of the projector screen. Some time passed till it finally worked. It was a video about aboriginals back then. Gwen yawned ans she fell asleep, dreaming of what she would do at prom, her first time.

**Duncan**

**Social Studies Class**

_I'm not jealous...Right? I only met her last night...C'mon, I can't like that way yet...Wait, yet? _Duncan thought, shaking his head. She looked over at Gwen who has peacefully fallen asleep. He smirked, while looking around the class for the Trent guy. He looked over to boy with shaggy hair, green camo shirt, green baggy jeans, and green shoes. He glared at him, knowing that's got to be him. Cause all the other classmates are all nerds, or either preppy jocks.

Duncan sighed looking at the maroon clock that hang on the wall, mindlessly. Duncan decided to have a nap himself and fell asleep.

**RING!**

Duncan bolted his head up, looking around his surroundings. The classroom was still dim, but it lit up. The whole class shielded their eyes, averting their heads away from the light, including Gwen who awoke.

"Okay, we'll continue this tomorrow! Bye!" Their teacher waved to the students who dashed out the door. Duncan slowly got up and walked out. For him, it was lunch. He walked down long corridors till he found the cafeteria, meeting Gwen along the way.

"Hi Duncan..*Yawn* You fell asleep to?" Gwen asked, while carrying a bunch of books in her hand. Duncan nodded while taking some books from her, carrying it for her. "Thanks.." Gwen slightly blushed, and mumbled that one word out quietly.

"No prob..." There was an awkward silence for them till they sat down with their friends. There were 2 new people that Duncan doesn't know, but Gwen knows.

"HI GWEN! Who's that guy?" A short boy asked while a purple haired girl clung onto her arm.

"Hi Cody, this is Duncan." Gwen smiled while taking her books and placing it on the table. Duncan glared at the twerp when he offered to shake hands.

"Okay..." Cody said backing away, scared.

"This is Sierra." Gwen pointed to the girl who clung onto Cody.

"HI! I'm Sierra! Your Duncan, okay! EEEEEE! New member! Right Cody-kins?" Sierra squealed, suffocating Cody in her death hug. Gwen slightly nudged Duncan and whispered.

"Crazy.." Duncan chuckled silently, looking over at Sierra who was typing on her so called 'computer'. Which was actually a pizza box, with a drawing of Cody carrying her. And for her mouse, it was a real rat.

"So do you have a prom date yet? Or are you gonna ditch it again?" LeShawna giggled while Gwen slapped her lightly on her shoulder.

"In case you don't know, yes, I do have a date...Trent.." Gwen whispered the last word quietly hoping LeShawna didn't hear. But saddly she did.

"OHHH! Bridgette did you hear that!" LeShawna was rambling on and on about how cute it was. Duncan was in the back round, stabbing his fork on a piece of meat on his food tray. He was glaring at LeShawna, signaling for her to stop...But didn't. So Duncan had to listen to his crush's new 'boyfriend'. An yes, he admits it, he likes Gwen.

**Okay. That's a wrap. Please leave a favorite and a Review! Go ahead...only costs some words...BIA!**


	3. An old friend and a new friend

**Hi! I haven't updated in a while now..A LONG while. So I decided I shall do it now! So...Here is your Chaps!**

**Gwen**

**After School At Home**

Gwen pulled out a chair from the kitchen table and sat down, eating her hamburger emotionless.

"So...How was school?" Gwen's mother, Kayla, asked. Her mother was washing the dishes while humming an 80's tune.

"Trent asked me out...To the prom." Gwen smiled while drinker some water from a foam cup.

"Oh! I-" He mother started but a loud yell came from the living room.

"YES! I DID IT!" Gwen got up and looked out the kitchen door. She saw her own brother, Jason, jumping up and down. He was holding a Wii controller, and on the TV screen shown Mario sliding down a flag pole.

"What do you mean 'I did it'?" Gwen asked while Kayla peeped out the door and went back in.

"I finished the most hardest Mario level in the game! WOO!" Jason yelled while dropping down on the couch. Gwen sighed at how childish his brother can be, and he was already 13!

"Sure, keep on winning and then you become a mega nerd.." Gwen smirked and walked up the stairs up to her room, closing the door before she could hear Jason yell at her.

"Oh wait...He already is a nerd." Gwen let out a cool chuckle while opening her laptop. She typed the words ' '. It was a website where you could chat with your friends.

**Surfing-Queen101: Hey Gwen! You online? **

Gwen smiled at Bridgette's username. She changes it every week, but the word Surfing and 101 stays the same.

**Hatred-Goth666: Yea, I'm on. Who else is?**

**AwesomeGhetto159 =D: I'm online!**

**Bridgette's_Best_Man:Me to!**

**#PunkJuvie:I'm on.**

Gwen looked at the name closely. She never seen that username before, and it doesn't look familiar either.

**Hatred-Goth666:Who's #PunkJuvie?**

**#PunkJuvie:U dont reconie me?**

**Hatred-Goth666:No...**

**AwesomeGhetto159: C'mon girl! You know him! His name starts with a D!**

**Hatred-Goth666:Duncan?**

**#PunkJuvie: 1 'n' only!**

**Guitar#9 has just logged on**

**Guitar#9: Hey guys!**

**#PunkJuvie: Who's #9?**

**Guitar#9:...Trent, you?**

Gwen's heart beat quickened as she read his name. Gwen blushed and decided to stay quiet for a while.

**#PunkJuvie:That's for me 2 no, 'n' no find out.**

Gwen smiled and a knock on the door was heard.

"It's open." Gwen said while typing quickly.

**Hatred-Goth666: Brb guys.**

"Hey Gwen?" Gwen looked over at the door to see her sister, Meloney.

"Yea?"

"Mom says we have to go grocery shopping...Both of us..." Meloney said while closing the door. Gwen looked over at her laptop and opened it.

**Hatred-Goth666: Hey, GTG grocery shopping. Talk to you guys soon as I can.**

**#PunkJuvie: By**

**AwesomeGhetto159:Bye sugar!**

**Surfing-Queen101:Bye!**

**Bridgette's_Best_Man:Stay cool!**

**Guitar#9: Bye Gwen.**

Gwen blushed again and turned off her laptop.

"Man...I feel like such a girly-girl." Gwen sighed and walked over to her closet and took out a black tank top, a blue cardigan, black skinny jeans, and some blue converse. She walked over to the washroom and locked the door, in case her perverted brother barges in. She changed into her clothes and walked out.

"Ready?" Meloney asked swing the car keys. She wore black skinny jeans, black plain shirt, a black unzipped sweater, and black converse.

"Yea.." Gwen said as she struggled to get her leather jacket on.

"Alrighty then..." Meloney sighed and walked out the door, with a frustrated Gwen tailing behind her. Gwen sat down in the drivers seat and buckled her seat belt.

"Please...Don't get caught..." Gwen sighed and looked over at her sister with pleading eyes.

"...I make no promises..." Meloney smirked while putting a mask on her mouth. She doesn't like her face to be see. That why she has a bunch of bangs covering her eyes. She twisted the keys and they zoomed of.

**Gwen**

**Grocery Store**

"Get the shopping cart will ya?" Meloney asked while tightening her mask.

"Sure whatever.." Gwen rolled her eyes and walked of.

"Hey Gwen." Gwen turned around while dragging the shopping cart. DJ stood behind her smiling.

"Hey DJ! You came back from Japan!" DJ went to Japan about 1 year ago. He was going to see a friend of his. Gwen hugged him and DJ returned the hug.

"Long no see! Hey, why don't you say we'll regroup the whole gang back again?" Gwen smiled, pulling out of their hug.

"What do you mean?" DJ asked.

"Like, get the whole gang at the park!" Gwen pushed the cart over to Meloney.

"What took you so long?..." Meloney asked.

"AH! Ninja!" DJ screamed while hiding behind Gwen.

"DJ?" Meloney asked, taking her mask of for a while and putting it back on.

"WHOA! Meloney is that you? Why are you wearing a mask? You never do that." Meloney looked down and walked of.

"Something happened to her...It's kinda personal.." Gwen whispered, remembering what Meloney told her. Someone died, she didn't know who though, but judging by her looks, it was someone close to her.

"Just ignore it...Anyway, how was your trip?" Gwen asked while pushing the cart over to the automatic doors. Meloney was carrying some bread and she placed it in the shopping cart.

"Great! I even got to see the Chinese Dragon on Chinese New Year! It was beautiful.." DJ smiled and wiped a tear from his eye. Gwen and DJ talked through out the whole grocery shopping. Meloney suggested that she could drop them of at park, and Meloney would go home. They agreed and went of.

**Duncan**

**Walking To The Park With Friends**

**3:00PM**

"What do you think Gwen's gonna show to us?" Bridgette asked while Geoff wrapped his arms around Bridgette, causing her to blush.

"Well whatever it is, I wanna see!" LeShawna smirked. Duncan shoved his hands in his pockets and looked up to the sky. _What's she showing us?_

The four walked along the side walk, Trent didn't come because he had to go to his cousins house, and Duncan was stopped at the park gate and walked on.

"MAN! I'm excited! I wonder if it's...GOLD!" Geoff yelled and threw his hands up in the air.

"..." LeShawna, Bridgette, and Duncan looked over at Geoff, and sighed in frustration.

"Sure..." Duncan rolled his eyes and looked forward to see Gwen leaning against a tree, listening to he MP3 player. Duncan stared at her for a moment but got dragged away by LeShawna.

"Well C'mon! I wanna see this little surprise!" LeShawna grabbed hold of Geoff and Duncan's hands and dragged them towards Gwen, with Bridgette clinging on to Geoff who was being dragged away.

"HEY GWEN!" LeShawana yelled and let go of the two boy's hands.

"Hey LeShawna. Hey guys!" Gwen smiled while taking her earphones of her ears. "Okay guess what!"

"WHAT!" They said in unison getting excited.

"DJ IS BACK!" Gwen smiled while DJ came out behind the tree smiling. Everyone screamed in happiness but Duncan. They all hugged him, besides Gwen and Duncan.

"DJ! Sugar! You came back!" LeShawna smiled while hugging him tightly.

"DUDE! It's sooooooooo good to see yea!" Geoff yelled while throwing his hat up in the air, fist pumping.

"DJ! It's nice to see you again!" Bridgette smiled and hugged hims as well.

"I've never seen you before, I'm Devon Jones, but you can call me DJ!" DJ smiled and looked over at Duncan.

"Duncan." Duncan smiled and fist bumped DJ.

"Great way to star a friendship...Now...I say.. We need a...WELCOME PARTY!" Geoff yelled and pranced around. Everyone smiled and they walked of, getting ready for the party.

**Alright...Whew, anyway, R&R! BIA!**


End file.
